


Whoops & Toe in the Water

by Geonn



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-31
Updated: 2011-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane and Maura once again fall asleep in the same bed, and Jane wakes up in a compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whoops & Toe in the Water

There's a warm body in her bed. She's not awake enough to ponder the reasons or the consequences, and she clings to sleep too strongly to put her brain to work. So instead she snuggles against whoever it is, sure it will all make sense in the morning. An arm goes around her - she loves arms around her, and she murmurs in her sleep. She's awake enough for a little fun. Not a lot, but maybe just a little. So she moves her hand over a surprisingly slender hip - "Oh, I do lover men with swimmer's bodies," she thinks - and pushes under the waistband of her sleeping partner's pants. Pants? Why is he still dressed? They were probably both too tired to undress, too tired for sex. That's why she didn't remember who it was, they just collapsed and passed out. Well, she owed her beau something for getting her safely to bed.

She moves her hand to find something to grab hold of. She thinks he must be very small, but that's okay. She doesn't need a lot. Her fingers brush over smooth underwear, seeking a cock, trying to prompt an erection and finding nothing. She is about to open her eyes to see what the problem is when she hears a moan.

Maura.

She's stroking Maura through her panties. Panic grips her. She wants to pull her hand away, but she's sure that a sudden movement would wake Maura. But they can't stay like this, she can't keep her hand--

"No, don't stop. Touch me." Maura's hand grips Jane's wrist. Jane turns her head and buries her face against the pillow. She is definitely awake now, and she definitely has her palm flat against her best friend's mound, and her friend definitely wants that hand to stay where it is. But she can't do that to Maura, she can't make her...

"Jane..."

It's a plea, and Jane blushes. Maura is asleep, dreaming. Dreaming about her. Jane's eyes are wide now and she licks her lips, mouths "What are you doing, Rizzoli?" and begins to move her fingers. She mimics what she does to herself, doing what she knows feels good when she masturbates. Maura groans in her sleep and writhes on her bed, and Jane feels her heart pounding as she watches Maura's reactions.

Suddenly it becomes very important to make Maura come. She wants it. Needs it. She pulls Maura's underwear down and gasps as she touches bare flesh. "Oh my God, oh my God." She presses her face into the pillow again, using two fingers and her thumb. She wonders how often Maura dreams about her. If it's usually Maura's hand between her legs during those dreams...

"Jane, oh."

Jane is close enough that she can rest her cheek on Maura's shoulder as she comes. She hears every quiet noise, every forced breath, and the quake underneath both of them as Maura settles back into slumber.

After a few minutes Jane uses her free hand to pull the blanket up over both of them. Now awake, now consciously cuddling her friend. Her fingertips are wet, but she tries not to think about that. She wants to keep her hand where it is, and she blushes because Maura's hand is still on her forearm. Maura sighs as she sleeps again, her "dream" ending.

Jane knows she won't get anymore sleep that night, but that's fine with her. She needs all the time she can get to think about what she'll say in the morning.

#

Maura slept incredibly lightly. She wouldn't tell Jane that, because it would destroy her excuse for all the times they "accidentally" fell asleep in the same bed. The truth was that Jane fell asleep, and Maura just... didn't leave. She felt guilty about lying, felt that she should come clean about the fact that her staying was a conscious decision. But she thought maybe if she did that, then Jane would make her stop. And the times she shared a bed with Jane were the only nights Maura ever really slept peacefully.

Tonight, she felt a hand on her hip sliding across her stomach as slow as the sun trekked across the floor in the mid-afternoon. She remained still, knowing that it was just Jane reacting to a dream. She did that often. Dogs kicked when they chased rabbits, and Jane Rizzoli apprehended suspects. "Dun move," Jane sometimes murmured against her pillow. "Rye to... 'main silence."

Jane's hand slipped inside Maura's pants. Maura held her breath, her eyes open wide, and she remained very still as Jane began to sweep her fingers across the smooth material of Maura's panties. Maura swallowed and debated what she should do. The pressure of Jane's fingers through her underwear was very, very nice... she closed her eyes and focused on how it felt for future reference.

Jane suddenly went very still. Her breathing changed. Maura knew, crushingly, that Jane was awake and panicking. Of course, Jane didn't know _Maura_ was awake. She put her hand on Jane's wrist and made quiet noises like someone speaking in a dream. "No, don't stop. Touch me." She hopes Jane doesn't pick up on the fact that she's awake. Let it just be a fantasy, a middle of the night occurance that doesn't have to mean anything. "Jane..."

Maura bit back a sigh of pleasure as Jane's hand began moving again. Maura couldn't help herself, her body reacted to the touch, and she began to move against Jane's hand. It wasn't exactly how she had always pictured; she wanted to face Jane, look into her eyes, see the desire and the want in them as they finally crossed this threshold. It was all right, though. This wasn't their real first time. This was just a toe in the water, a fantasy for the both of them to see how it felt to go too far.

She felt her orgasm, arched her back, and said, "Jane, oh!" as she climaxed. She heard Jane sharply suck in a breath, desperate to open her eyes and see what Jane's face looked like but not daring. She finally settled back against the mattress, Jane's mattress. Jane drew the blankets up over the two of them and Maura felt a warmth in her chest as Jane settled in next to her.

Maura could tell from the sound of Jane's breath that she was still awake, her mind most likely reeling from what had just happened. Maura feigned sleep, knowing if she faked it long enough that it would happen naturally.

The two friends lay next to each other, both pretending to be asleep so the other wouldn't know, and tried to think of what came next.


End file.
